<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Louder Than Words by Nununununu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366320">Louder Than Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu'>Nununununu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nununununu Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Massage, Post-Canon, Post-Coital</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent finds a way to apologise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nununununu Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Louder Than Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts">pleurer</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(My computer insists fic is 100 words when AO3 says 101 and, if I cut a word, computer then says 99. My brain has broken. My apologies if I can't count, which is quite possible).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“<em>Mmmm.</em>”</p>
<p>Sunlight was pouring down on them rich as the wine they had drunk last night, the rumpled sheets smelling of sex. Damen pressed his face against them, groaning luxuriously.</p>
<p>“This is unfair,” Laurent was straddling his hips, fingers digging in between scars, “I’m pushing as hard as I can –”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know,” Damen had no chance of keeping his grin out of his voice.</p>
<p>Despite his seeming peevishness, Laurent didn’t protest when Damen curved a broad hand around a fine ankle, “Yet that knot in your back <em>won’t give in</em>.”</p>
<p>“Mmmm, keep trying,” Eyes slipping closed, Damen continued revelling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>